


Heart Attack

by wonwoozi



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Villain/Hero, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jinyoung has super speed, Jaebum can control metal and everything is just a bit too complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> embarrassed screaming/// heyy so this started as a super duper self indulgent drabble which i wrote cause i love hero/villain dynamics but it got way too long ;A; its not v good and u can tell it got progressively worse but ive put too much time into it not to upload tbh, anyway, all feedback welcome and appreciated <3
> 
>  _"My eyes shake as I ask an important question,_  
>  _I might not even believe in it myself,_  
>  _It can’t be, it can’t be really you,_  
>  _The moment my hand touches your face,_  
>  _I like you so much that I don’t care_  
>  _if I stop breathing"_  
>  \- Exo, Heart Attack

“Well, well, well, what a surprise to see you here. Wouldn’t be a real heist if the super, amazing, JB didn’t show up at one point or another.” Junior smirked from behind his mask.

“Junior, if you don’t leave now, I’m going to have to stop you, and I can't guarantee your safety this time. You’re a better criminal than this, leave.” JB growled, hand gripping the pouch at his waist. Junior just smiled, his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth.

“What’s your loyalty to this family anyway? All I’m doing is nicking a few paintings that I need. I’ve done worse.” The challenge in his voice was subtle, but it was there, teasing and daring JB to retaliate. JB remained silent.

“I see. Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree on this one, then.” Junior's chuckle was a dark one and his hand instinctively moved to the pistol on his belt. Before JB had time to register what was going on, Jinyoung was pointing a gun at him and there was about to be a bullet headed straight for his shoulder. Quickly, he raised his palm, the metal spheres in his pouch melding together before shooting up and out of the bag, and into a wall of thick steel. The bullet ricocheted off the protective barrier.

“Oh, classic move, the shield mechanism. Can’t fight that. Too bad I already have what I came for, and you’ll never catch up to me.” Jinyoung grinned.

“Junior, don’t you dare-” But before JB could finish his sentence, Junior was off down the corridor, through a gaping hole in the wall where the door should’ve been. Junior, annoyingly, had been blessed with the power of super speed and JB had been butting heads with him ever since he began fighting crime. Junior was the one villain he just never seemed able to stop for good.

“Not on my watch,” He murmured, tearing off after the thief, throwing his metal as far as he could down the hallway and letting it turn to liquid. Junior had stopped at the end of the passage and was trying to unlock the vault door, large briefcase in hand.

“Fuck!” He yelled when JB’s metal latched onto him from behind and yanked him backwards. The case (presumably holding the painting) fell to the floor as Junior desperately tried to pry the metal off of him.

“Not that quick now, are we Junior?” JB smirked as he strode up to him, wrapping the metal around Junior’s legs and arms so he couldn’t move. If Junior was feeling any panic, it certainly wasn’t showing on his face.

“Well this is a little kinky.” He said smugly, enjoying the flush of pink that spread across JB’s cheeks. It was times like this that Junior was glad JB’s disguise didn’t cover his cheeks.

“Trying to distract me won’t work, Junior.” JB glowered.

“No, it wont..." He sighed, looking down at his nails as if he were bored in this predicament. "But this might.” He started to jiggle his right leg, then his left. JB didn’t understand what he was doing at first, but it started to set in once Junior’s legs were moving at full speed. It wouldn't have worked with any normal person but since when had Junior been normal? His legs broke free of the metal and he pulled his lower body upwards before sending a strong kick straight into JB’s chest, winding him.

“Shit..” He coughed, metal falling to the floor in a puddle as JB lost focus, freeing Junior. JB was now down on one knee, clutching his chest. Junior just smiled and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him down.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, handsome.” He whispered, face dangerously close to JB’s.

“Fuck you, Junior.” JB spat. Junior and JB had a very complicated relationship. They’d met a long time ago, the first time Junior had tried to rob a bank with a group of other bandits. JB, obviously, had been trying to stop them. That’s when he realised Junior was like him- he had special abilities. Ever since that moment, they’d been sparring non stop. Yes they both dealt with other heroes and villains respectively, but it always came back to this.

Their relationship was tense, Junior ever the flirt and JB not always able to shake him off. On one occasion, they'd both been undercover while working for a higher up, and had ended up in a hotel suite together in Las Vegas. JB was kind of ashamed of what had happened between them but they both had agreed never to bring it up again. Ever. All that was important was that JB had done it to stop Junior, it didn’t matter how he did it… right?

“Aw don’t be like that. I can’t say it isn’t sort of exhilarating seeing you like this, on your knees. I mean, you’ve seen me like this before, now it’s my turn I guess.” Junior tittered.

“I’m not kidding Junior. The repercussions of stealing from this family will be great, just get out of here and I’ll put the painting back and let you go. Don’t do this.” He tried bargaining but Junior wasn’t having any of it.

“What a pathetic vigilante. How much is he paying you? Christ.” Was all he could mutter. Junior stood up straight and checked behind him. “Sorry about this.” He apologised, and JB’s brows furrowed in confusion, opening his mouth to say something. Unfortunately his words were cut off and replaced by a loud yelp of pain as Junior landed a blow to his leg, foot coming in direct contact with his shin.

He knew it wasn’t broken but shit, that hurt. Fuck Junior's stupendous leg strength. JB just grimaced and tried to grab at Junior with his metal, but it was too late. Junior was already on the other side of the corridor, back at the door. He picked up the brief case and spared a look in JB’s direction before inputting the security code and sprinting out of the vault.

“Junior, don’t you dare!”

The metal door swung shut with a slam, leaving JB in the dark, alone.

 

***

 

Jinyoung woke up with a smile on his face, raking a hand through his hair. What a night. He never really intended to get into this 'super-villain' business, but it was just so hard not to when you have super speed, little money and a lot of needs. In general he tried his best not to hurt others and would pointedly target awful people who were too wealthy for their own good, sort of like a modern day Robin Hood. That’s probably why JB can’t seem to hate him as much as he claims he does.

Today, unfortunately however, he had plans, plans that required not lying around basking in the victory of the previous evening. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, reading the messages Jackson had sent him.

**From: Jackass**

_**> dude, wake up** _

_**> wake up now!** _

_**> if ur late i’m gonna kill u i swear** _

_**> u promised youd meet my friend today. he’s pretty hot ;) i know youve been lonely** _

_**> dress nice**_

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Classic Jackson. They'd both been best friends since High School and Jackson was honestly just a really great person to be around, too great to lose touch with. They’d sparked a friendship when Jackson had stood up for him while he was going through a really bad time at school, which shocked most people since he was popular and on the football team, and Jinyoung was just some stuck up nerd. That was before Jinyoung had discovered his powers.

The two of them had been close ever since, really, Jinyoung having to put up with Jackson’s incessant pining after Mark while Jackson put up with Jinyoung’s slightly pretentious attitude. One thing Jackson seemed to be obsessed with, however, was Jinyoung’s love life. It’s not that Jinyoung wasn’t getting any action, because boy, he was. But he wasn’t exactly doing all that well in the romance department (not that he particularly cared). For whatever reason this seemed to bother Jackson, and so the older boy was constantly trying to hook Jinyoung up with people he knew, hoping for the best. It never worked out though.

 

He got himself ready in about 20 minutes, having a shower and making sure to ‘dress nice’ as Jackson had so kindly requested. He glanced at the mirror and subtly checked himself out. He had no clue who he was meeting today, but he wanted to look good regardless. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that clung to him in all the right places, making his ass look really good, and a dark, button down shirt. His hair was styled to perfection and he’d applied a bit of eyeliner, just for that final touch. Not to brag but- he looked good.

He grabbed his things and left, locking the door behind him. The coffee place he was meeting Jackson at was about a 10 minute walk from his home and for once Jinyoung didn’t feel the need to speed there. Nobody else knew about his powers or his… activities, not even Jackson. It looked like the elder had some suspicions about Jinyoung, thankfully he just couldn’t pinpoint quite what they were.

 

***

 

When Jinyoung finally arrived at the shop, he spotted Jackson through the window, sitting in the corner alone. He entered only to be greeted by the ring of a bell and the strong, warm smell of coffee. Jackson grinned at him as he strolled over.

“Wow, somebody definitely read my texts. You look great. Really hot.” He said with a wink, leaning back in his chair. Jinyoung blushed a little, mostly out of embarrassment.

“Thanks Jackson. So where’s your friend?” He asked as he took the seat opposite, sparing a look at the vacant chair to his left.

“Oh he’s running a little late, said he injured his leg yesterday so he had to get it checked out first. Should all be fine though.”

“Oh shit, is he okay?”

“Yeah, just fell down the stairs. It’s not the first time it’s happened. He’s got this cat called Nora and she’s always tripping him up and shit. She’s a cutie though.” Jackson laughed, taking a sip from his coffee. Jinyoung ordered a drink and caught up with Jackson while they waited for his friend.

“So how’s work been? You seem to be out more and more recently.” Jackson inquired. As far as Jackson was aware, Jinyoung worked for a publishing company and was frequently at the office staying late to meet deadlines or at fancy dinners with reporters. That wasn’t a whole lie, that did used to be his job, but nowadays he was more into the crime and fraud industry. He managed to pull off the lie pretty well though, what with all his connections and insight, it was easy keeping up the facade.

“Oh it’s been great, actually. We recently made a great deal that’s gonna reel in a lot of money for the company.” Jinyoung smiled easily as he blew on his cup of berry infused tea.

“Holy shit, dude, that’s awesome. I’m really happy for y- Hey! Jaebum!” Jackson was unable to finish his sentence as he spotted his clueless friend walk into the cafe and look around, clearly unsure of whether he was in the right place.

Jinyoung turned his head to look in the direction Jackson was screaming, picking Jaebum out of the crowd.

“Wow.” he whispered under his breath. Jackson hadn’t been kidding when he said his friend was really hot.

 

Jaebum seemed to locate Jackson and let out a smile, before making his way over. He really was good looking, even Jinyoung couldn’t deny it, and there was something familiar about his stance. He was taller than both Jinyoung and Jackson, and his shoulders were broad, chest defined. Jinyoung’s eyes trailed down to his legs which were clad in a pair of ripped jeans, tight and complementary. If his fashion sense was anything to go by, Jaebum was already ranking high in Jinyoung’s books. He was wearing a pair of black Doc Martens, scuffed from previous use, and a dark Smashing Pumpkin’s t-shirt that really emphasised his pecks. Not to mention those arms, wow, Jinyoung had always been a sucker for muscular arms. He couldn’t help but stare when he noticed the piercings in Jaebum’s ears, each filled with an earring or stud and _fuck how did Jackson know this guy._

“Stop drooling and say hello,” Jackson instructed quietly through clenched teeth, nudging Jinyoung’s leg with his foot as Jaebum pulled back his chair and took a seat.

“Hi,” Jinyoung flashed a smile and held out his hand. “I’m Jinyoung.”

Something seemed to flicker across Jaebum’s face momentarily but it was gone too quickly for Jinyoung to investigate it further. He took Jinyoung’s hand in his own and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jaebum.”

 

After Jaebum had ordered his drink, the three of them started chatting, Jackson getting far too excited by the retelling of his story.

“I swear to God if you and Mark don’t get married soon, I’m gonna kick you both.” Jinyoung groaned as he rested his head face-down on his arms. Jaebum laughed with him.

“He’s got a point Jackson, I’ve only met Mark a handful of times but you guys seem pretty into each other.”

Jackson just scoffed and huffed before actually replying.

“Honestly, you guys just can’t recognise a good bromance when you see one.” He protested, folding his arms.

“Oh yeah? Sorry, I wasn’t aware bromance included sucking each others dicks.” Jinyoung flashed a shit eating grin. Jackson just squawked indignantly while Jaebum threw his head back and laughed. There was something about Jaebum that felt really, really familiar but Jinyoung couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Whatever…” Jackson muttered, burying his remarks in a sip of his coffee.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Jinyoung asked, gesturing between the two of them.

“Oh, well we met at a dance class. We were paired up together for a choreo and Jackson kept getting told of by the instructor because..”

“Jaebum, no.” Jackson warned him with a finger jabbed straight in his face. Jaebum just grinned and pushed Jackson’s hand away.

“He kept getting told off for staring at my ass.”

Jinyoung snorted and choked on his tea, sputtering. Jackson sighed dramatically and fell back in his seat, covering his face with a hand.

“Oh my god, is that true?!” Jinyoung asked Jackson with a smile of disbelief. Jackson looked at the two of them in a glare.

“What, is this make fun of Jackson day?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“Fine. Yes, it’s true. But it’s not my fault Jaebum has a good ass! I have to appreciate what I see when I see it, y’know? Hani also had a great ass. So does Youngji. I’ve even checked out your ass before.” Jackson admitted, nodding towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung simply rolled his eyes and suppressed the blush he could feel coming on.

Jaebum just grinned as Jackson whined about being ganged up on.

“This is not what I signed up for when I invited you both out for coffee!”

 

Soon enough, Jaebum had to leave (to feed his cat apparently) and said his goodbye’s to the group.

“It was nice meeting you, Jinyoung, and always good to see you Jackson.”

Jackson hummed and stuck a thumb up to say ‘you too’.

“Hopefully we can meet up again sometime soon, this was really fun.” Jinyoung smiled politely and nodded. Jaebum left the money for his drink on the table before taking off. Jinyoung noticed his slight limp as he walked to the door and narrowed his eyes a little, scanning Jaebum’s body up and down. Hm, it was probably nothing.

 

As soon as Jaebum had left the shop, Jackson turned to Jinyoung, body almost falling out of his seat with momentum.

“You totally have a hard on for Jaebum!” He accused. Jinyoung just scoffed.

“I do not!”

“Yes you do! You transformed into the heart eyes emoji the moment he stepped into the room.” Jackson smirked with satisfaction and sat back in his seat smugly. If there was something Jinyoung hated more than anything, it was Jackson being smug.

“Ugh, no I didn’t. I was just ‘appreciating what I see when I see it’.” Jinyoung mimicked Jackson, causing the other to frown and pout.

“Dude, honestly, you two need to get together. You’re both good looking, single and ready to mingle.” With that Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a laugh from his friend.

“Sorry Jackson, but I’m really not looking to date anybody. I’m busy enough with work and I really couldn’t care less about relationships. Well, other than yours and Mark’s that is.” Jinyoung informed him with a yawn. It was true, in all honesty, a relationship was a liability, and Jinyoung couldn’t let anybody else know what he did.

Jackson sighed again.

“Fiiiine. But you have to meet up with Jaebum again.” He pulled out the puppy dog eyes, bottom lip sticking out like a child begging for candy. Jinyoung laughed and nodded.

“Fine.”

 

***

 

The second time Jinyoung and Jaebum saw each other, they were out at dinner with Jackson, Mark and Bambam. The five of them had gone to an upmarket diner-type place, one both Jackson and Mark had recommended enthusiastically. Mark was always trying to get Jinyoung to eat more American food, and Jackson, his ever faithful sidekick, encouraged him.

Jaebum looked good, as expected, dressed in smart-casual wear. His hair was combed back a little and a black blazer was casually draped over his torso, printed shirt buttoned up to the collar beneath. Jinyoung tried to keep his eyes to himself but he couldn’t help stealing glances now and then. They all ordered food and conversed across the table.

“Ah Jaebum, you’re so cool! Did you say you worked in dance?” Bambam asked, resting his head on his hand. Jaebum laughed and nodded in response, explaining his life as a freelance dancer.

“Not to be rude or anything but surely that can’t be a high-pay job?” Jinyoung asked, earning a look from Mark and Jackson that told him he’d overstepped.

Jaebum just chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. “No it isn’t, but my parents help me out a bit and I also have a side job. As long as I’m doing what I love, they support me. I’m pretty lucky.” He smiled at Jinyoung, causing something akin to jealousy to stir in Jinyoung’s chest.

Jinyoung had been sort of estranged from his parents ever since coming out to them and admitting he’d never even wanted to go into medicine. They’d kicked him out and cut him off, though Jinyoung had been fully expecting the reaction so had prepared in advance. He’d never turned back but it still stung a little.

“Can I ask where you work?” Jaebum directed his question at Jinyoung.

“Oh, me? I work for JYP publishing.” He said confidently, eyeing Jaebum’s face. Jaebum’s eyebrows raised.

“Seriously? That’s awesome. I’ve actually got some friends working over there too, you might know them.”

 _Fuck_. Jinyoung didn’t let his expression falter and proceeded as normal.

“Really? Cool, what’re they called?”

“Yugyeom and Youngjae.”

Jinyoung pretended to search his memory for any signs of their names but ended up with a shake of his head.

“Nope, sorry, I don’t think I know them. Big company.” Jinyoung told Jaebum before taking a sip of his wine. For a moment he thought he saw Jaebum look at him with an air of suspicion but it was gone almost as quickly as it had been there, leaving Jinyoung confused and slightly on edge.

Their meals came and they all ate quickly, Jackon’s eyes rolling back on numerous occasions.

“God, I love this food.” He all but groaned, drawing a giggle from Mark.

“You love all food, jackass.” He smiled, dabbing at a dollop of ketchup on Jackson’s cheek with his napkin. Bambam, sitting directly opposite the two, feigned gagging and covered the two with his hand.

“Get a room, jeez! Nobody wants to see that!”

“Jinyoung does.” Mark teased, poking his tongue out at the younger.

“Hey, Jaebum, I bet you’d look way more handsome with ketchup on your face.” Jackson grinned, reaching his hand out to smear ketchup across Jaebum’s cheek.

“Jackson don’t you dare.” He protested, batting Jackson’s hand away. Jinyoung’s head snapped up, unacknowledged by the rest of the table (who were all too focused on the ketchup battle in front of them).

 _‘I’ve heard that before’_ Jinyoung thought to himself, trying to wrack his brain for the match. He kept it replaying in his head.

_Don’t you dare don’t you dare don’t you dare don’t you dare don’t you dare don’t you dare don’t you dare don’t you dare don’t yo-_

“Holy shit.” Jinyoung said out loud, drawing attention to himself. Now the whole table was staring at him out of curiosity.

“What is it?” Mark asked. Jinyoung blinked, once, twice.

“I just realised there’s panna cotta on the dessert menu.” Jinyoung laughed, making up a bullshit cover story on the spot. That seemed to quell the others, but Jinyoung was in full internal-panic mode.

Surely it couldn’t be him?

No way, the voice didn’t even match. Sure, the tone was similar, but the pitch was way off. Jaebum’s voice was deep but it wasn’t that deep… There was no way. His stature wasn’t even the same, sure they were alike, but still different. Jaebum was shorter. And his mouth was… well, strikingly similar, but there were differences. Or were there? It was hard to remember, Jinyoung’s mind seemed to have gone fuzzy.

It was true that Jinyoung had never seen JB’s face, but his jawline was different to Jaebum’s and his hair was a completely different colour. Besides, there’s no way Jaebum would be stupid enough to use the initials ‘JB’ as his vigilante name, that’s _way_ too obvious. Not to mention, if JB was the guy sitting just across from him, surely he’d have recognised Jinyoung in a heartbeat? Not that Jinyoung didn’t take precautions to make sure people wouldn’t figure out his identity, but there were things he couldn’t hide, things he hadn’t hidden…

“Jinyoung? You okay?” Ironically it was Jaebum’s voice that snapped Jinyoung out of his daze.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m good thanks.”

“You gonna order?” Jackson said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the waitress standing at their table. He ordered one panna cotta.

He was just being way too paranoid, of all the people in the whole city, there was no way that this would be JB. The only thing he’d even noticed was the way he said one particular phrase, it was absurd to come to these conclusions based on that. Sure, he’d keep an eye on Jaebum just too make 100% sure, but he could relax. There was just no way.

After dinner, Jaebum and Jinyoung exchanged numbers (Jinyoung didn’t miss the wink Jackson sent his way) and agreed to hang out more. Once Jinyoung was home, he lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. What had he gotten himself into.

 

***

 

Jaebum sighed as he entered his apartment, dumping his coat unceremoniously onto the couch. Could it have been him? Was he just being overly paranoid? I mean, what are the chances of Jackson introducing him to his arch nemesis? Very unlikely. Almost impossible, really, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling. He had mixed motives, not particularly interested in pursuing a romantic relationship but very interested in keeping a close eye on Jinyoung, just in case.

There was no harm in leading Jinyoung on, on the off chance that he might be a super villain, was there? Jaebum hit his forehead. Of course there fucking was. He could keep watch of Jinyoung from a distance, a very platonic and very safe distance.

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum met up more and more after that. Sometimes with others, sometimes alone, and they were both starting to realise how much they enjoyed being around each other. Jinyoung was finding it harder and harder to ignore Jaebum’s musk and his- as Jackson had put it many times- great ass. On top of all his physical attributes, he was also such a good freaking person, it was almost hard to believe at times. On one occasion when Jinyoung had bumped into him on the way back from ‘work’, he’d been handing out fliers for some charity.

“Yeah, I volunteer for a few charities in my free time.” He had said. Jinyoung would’ve never guessed that ‘a few’ entailed 7 in total, on top of all his dance stuff.

He was also incredibly kind underneath his ‘tough’ exterior, and a little bit dorky. Usually Jinyoung wasn’t all that into ‘nice guys’ but Jaebum was different, and from what he’d heard, he had a bad side too. He’d been told by Mark and Jackson that Jaebum had once gotten into a bar fight and beaten the shit out of a bunch of guys, getting himself and Yugyeom barred for life. None of them knew why he’d done it but Jinyoung found it hard to picture.

Of course, however, being a great person didn’t help much to deter the idea that Jaebum was in fact a superhero. Jinyoung had kept an eye out for any suspicious metal-bending behaviour but he’d spotted nothing. He wasn't exactly sure what the tell tale signs of ferrokinesis were but he was pretty sure Jaebum hadn't displayed them. Part of him felt like he wouldn’t let himself notice anything anyway. Jinyoung wasn’t sure why he’d gotten himself into this position but it was a sticky one indeed. He was torn between wanting fuck Jaebum so hard he forgot his own name and tying him up for interrogation purposes. It was all so confusing and so time consuming that Jinyoung had almost been distracted entirely from his main goal.

Almost.

 

***

 

Jinyoung had managed to take that first, most important painting he needed but the people he had stolen from had more possessions Jinyoung wished to acquire. He had interested buyers, and a need for one particular item himself, so he couldn’t let himself get caught up in all this Jaebum business. He didn’t have the time. He’d been spending lots of time mapping out the house floor and security plans, trying to make sure nothing bad would happen to him when he decided to commit his next crime. His window of opportunity was closing and he knew he’d have to act within the next 2 weeks.

Jinyoung’s phone buzzed on the bedside table and he looked over at it, leaning forwards and scooping it up in his hand. Bleary eyed, he read the message. It was from Jaebum.

**From: Jaebutt**

_**> Hey, Jackson may or may not be partially forcing me to do this, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks tomorrow night? I can pay if you want. Let me know your thoughts - Jaebum**_

Jinyoung rolled his eyes but grinned to himself like a giddy 13 year old girl. Ugh, why of all people did this have to happen to him.

**To: Jaebutt**

_**> You sure Jackson’s forcing ya? Haha yea sounds good, text me the details :-) See you tomorrow x**_

Jinyoung signed most of his texts with a kiss (bar the ones he sent to Jackson and delivery places) so it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but he couldn’t shake the fluttery feeling in his gut. Okay.. So he was kind of excited to go out for drinks with Jaebum but he’d never admit it aloud. Especially not in the same vicinity as Jackson.

  

When the next evening came around, Jinyoung spent an hour getting ready. It wasn’t that much longer than what he usually spent getting ready (what? beauty takes time and effort) but it was definitely a stretch to say he wasn’t trying a little harder than usual. He didn’t really know what kind of place Jaebum would be taking him to so he tried to dress casual, but not too casual.

He’d decided to ditch the joggers he initially went with, afraid that on the off chance Jaebum took him somewhere more upmarket, he’d look like a fool. Instead he played it safe with a pair of classic dark skinny jeans, brogues and a well-fitting long, dusky jumper that Mark had persuaded him to buy. The jumper looked informal yet stylish, with patches on the elbows, and small gashes in the fabric on the arms. He applied a tiny bit of makeup and primped his hair, looking at himself in the mirror. With a sigh he reached for his phone and took a quick selfie, sending it to Jackson. 

**To: Jackass**

_**> Be honest. How do I look?**_

**From: Jackass**

_**> like a prince :’)**_

**To: Jackass**

_**> Jackson.**_

**From: Jackass**

_**> dw i’d definitely fuck u**_  

**To: Jackass**

_**> Cool thanks** _

_**> Also say hi to Mark for me ;)**_  

**From: Jackass**

_**> how did u know he was here??**_

**To: Jackass**

**> When isnt he?**   


**From: Jackass**

**> UGH JUST GO ON UR DATE ALREADY**

Jinyoung chuckled to himself and threw his phone onto the bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black peacoat, pulling it on as he stared at his painting. Jinyoung tended to keep all his stolen possessions in his closet, behind the rails of clothing, because it was practically the only place he’d actually bothered installing security. Yes- it was stupid being a supervillain without installing security all throughout his apartment, but it was expensive as hell and frankly, Jinyoung just didn’t have the funds or time.

He locked up his closet and grabbed his things, shoving them into his coat pockets, peering down at his watch. If any normal guy were leaving now, they’d be late, but thankfully Jinyoung wasn’t exactly any normal guy. Making sure there was nobody outside of his apartment as he locked up, Jinyoung sped down the flights of stairs, reaching the bottom within about 4 seconds. He panted a little but pulled his coat tighter around him and stepped out into the cold.

 

***

 

Jaebum tapped his toe as he waited, breath coming out in little puffs against the harsh, cold air. It was weirdly cold tonight and he suddenly regretted showing up early to pick Jinyoung up. They’d agreed to meet at the coffee shop where they first met because it was easy for both of them to get to, and near to the bar Jaebum wanted to take him to. He could feel his hands shaking very slightly and cursed internally. This was just embarrassing. He could feel his phone in his pocket, Yugyeom probably patiently waiting on the other end for a text. He felt kind of dirty.

“Hey stranger.” Jaebum looked up and smiled as Jinyoung walked into his field of vision.

“Hey…” He said, looking Jinyoung up and down. “Woah you look nice.”

“Speak for yourself.” Jinyoung mumbled bashfully, elbowing Jaebum gently in the ribs. Jaebum was dressed well, and thankfully not too differently to Jinyoung. On the top half he was wearing an expensive looking bomber jacket over a monochrome patterned shirt and from the waist down was a pair leather trousers (embellished with studs) and matching leather boots. _Ugh just fuck me right now_ Jinyoung thought to himself as he mentally undressed Jaebum.

Jaebum smirked as he seemed to pick up on Jinyoung’s enchantment, causing Jinyoung’s cheeks to flush a saturated pink.

“Uh, should we get going?” He asked and Jaebum nodded in response.

“Jackson said you were a pretty flirty drunk.” Jaebum said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jinyoung just groaned in response.

“He didn’t tell you any stories, did he?” Jinyoung prayed that today would be his lucky day. It was not.

“Sorry.” Jaebum offered, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hmpffdrfsklkkhj,” Jinyoung complained into his hands which were covering his face to hide the blush. “Remind me to kill Jackson next time I see him.” He sighed, avoiding eye contact.

“Did you seriously try to do a body shot off of Mark’s stomach?” Jaebum asked with a cheeky grin. Jinyoung almost passed out from embarrassment.

“Look, okay, I was absolutely out of it and he was passed out on the sofa with no shirt on, anybody would’ve done the same as me in that position.” He tried to defend himself, but he didn’t sound so sure of himself. Jaebum just laughed and Jinyoung held back a scream.

 

***

 

The two of them sat at the bar, drinking and chatting, with Jinyoung shoving bar snacks in his face every now and then. There was something about being around Jaebum that made him feel… normal. Whenever he hung out with Mark and Jackson, even Bambam, he always felt slightly guilty. He always felt like they would hate him if they knew what he really did, that they wouldn’t understand why he did it. But for some reason, he didn’t seem to get that with Jaebum.

Jinyoung was starting to regret not having eaten more before he went out. He’d told Jaebum he’d had dinner, which wasn’t a lie, he’d eaten a packet of ramen, it’s just that that was the _only_ thing he’d eaten all day. Drinking on an empty stomach never went well for him, it just ensured he got drunk that much more quickly.

 

“I’ll have one Red Headed Slut, thanks. Jaebum?” Jinyoung ordered his drink, slurring a little and turning to his left to ask Jaebum what he wanted.

“Uh, just a Mojito thanks.” He said, tapping on his phone quickly before putting it back into his back pocket. Their drinks arrived and Jaebum’s brow furrowed.

“How many drinks have you had?” He inquired. Jinyoung tried to remember but it was a bit fuzzy.

“Ummmm, y’know? I’m not so sure…” He suppressed a hiccup and downed his shot. He didn’t go drinking as much anymore but in High School Jinyoung had gone a little crazy on the alcohol side, usually relying on Jackson to stop him going over his limit, which only went so well. He’d never really been good at knowing his limits.

“Maybe that should be your last one then.” Jaebum advised, pushing the empty shot glass away from Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung just giggled and leant on his palm sloppily.

“You’re really attractive, did you know that?” He smiled, dragging a heavy hand up to boop Jaebum on the nose. Jaebum was fairly drunk himself but definitely nowhere near Jinyoung’s level. He smiled and shook his head.

“I didn’t, but thank you.”

Jinyoung sighed dramatically. “It’s not fair. How does Jackson just.. randomly find people like you?! You’re like a whole, fuckin, package deal! You look like a- a model and you have pretty earrings and wow, you’re hot. And nice, really fucking nice woah.” Jinyoung rambled, reaching his hand up to stroke Jaebum’s hair. Jaebum just smiled at him affectionately. Jinyoung rested his other hand on Jaebum’s thigh, subconsciously rubbing patterns into it with the pad of his thumb.

“I can see what Jackson was talking about.” Jaebum murmured to himself.

“Hey!”

 

“Come back to my place.” Jaebum insisted, causing Jinyoung to scrunch up his face. He was trying to evaluate his options. He’d sobered up a teeny bit, enough that he didn’t feel like vomiting anymore, but couldn’t decide what to do. On the one hand, he really wanted to have sex with Jaebum, but on the other, he needed to go home and sleep so he could get to work tomorrow. Jaebum seemed a little keen to take Jinyoung home, but Jinyoung couldn’t quite pinpoint why. There was something a little off about it but it was hard to think without a clear head.

“Okay, yeah fine. Sounds fun.” Jinyoung smiled, allowing himself to be whirled into a cab with Jaebum.

 

***

 

When the arrived at Jaebum’s apartment, Jinyoung couldn’t keep his mouth shut. His jaw kept going slack with awe at the beauty of the place.

“Holy shit this must cost a fortune.” He uttered, looking around the place. Jaebum laughed.

“It actually looks more expensive than it is. It’s not exactly cheap though.” He explained as he hung their coats up. “Let me get you some water.”

Jinyoung pouted at the prospect of not being allowed more alcohol but decided it was probably for the best.

“Here.” Jinyoung found a glass of water being handed to him and he took it without hesitation, realising pretty suddenly how thirsty he actually was.

“Let’s go outside.”

 

Jinyoung followed Jaebum to the balcony, where they sat in a comfortable silence, staring up at the vast sky. The evening seemed less cold now (probably due to the fact that they were sat by a heater) and Jinyoung felt peaceful. He felt free of stress.

 

Jaebum got up from his chair and stood by the railing, looking out at the lights of the city. Jinyoung followed. He felt himself lean into Jaebum slightly, seeking warmth.

Jinyoung felt Jaebum turn his head and look down at him. He twisted his head and his eyes met Jaebum’s, their faces close. This felt familiar, it felt welcoming. He couldn’t help it when he leant in and pressed his lips to Jaebum’s. Jaebum pressed back almost instantly and Jinyoung felt a small noise pass his lips as they kissed softly. Soon enough, their mouths were moving together, Jaebum’s hand on the back of Jinyoung’s neck. The kiss was fairly slow and sleepy, a bit messy as well. Jinyoung knew he wasn’t doing his best but he felt a bit too tipsy to do anything other than fist his hands in Jaebum’s shirt.

Jaebum moved his hands to Jinyoung’s waist, and then hooked them just under his ass. He picked him off his feet, causing Jinyoung to giggle and pepper kisses along his jawline.

 

“Wow your jaw. It’s like. A sculpture or some shit.” He mumbled incoherently.

“How charming.” Jaebum smiled as he carried the younger boy to his bedroom, gently placing him down on the bed. Jinyoung expected their lips to be reconnected but was disappointed when instead Jaebum went to close the door. He sat up on the bed and cocked his head to the side, looking Jaebum up and down from head to toe. This whole situation seemed so familiar but he just couldn’t place it. Maybe it was similar to another hook up? When Jaebum turned back around to face Jinyoung, Jinyoung bit down on his lip and felt his eyelids grow heavier.

 

He took matters into his own hands and got to his feet, confidently striding over to Jaebum and hooking his arms around his neck.

“What’s your biggest turn on?” He asked, nose brushing against Jaebum’s.

“Hmm biting, probably.” Jaebum told him as he kept direct eye contact.

Jinyoung smirked. “Really? Huh, figures.” He moved his mouth closer to Jaebum’s ear and lowered his voice to a whisper. “You seem like a biting kind of guy.” He trailed his tongue along the shell of Jaebum’s ear, tenderly nibbling at the lobe, earning a low and quiet groan from Jaebum.

“Jinyoung, stop.” He sighed, pushing Jinyoung away gently. Jinyoung frowned and looked up at his face.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no of course you didn’t. I’m just not going to have sex with you tonight.”

Jinyoung pouted.

“Why not?”

“Cause you’re plastered and I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

Jinyoung whined loudly. “But I’m not that drunk, and I really want you to fuck me.”

Jaebum let out half a laugh and just sighed with a smile. “As appealing as that sounds, it’s not going to happen, so let it go. I don’t want you to have any regrets tomorrow.”

 

Jinyoung let out a noise of frustration and flopped onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a ‘fwump’.

“Fine. This is what I get for being attracted to a kind and considerate guy.” He grumbled, unzipping his jeans and kicking them off. Maybe Jackson _had_ forced Jaebum to take him out.

 

Jaebum lent him a shirt, it was oversized and somewhat baggy, but very comfortable. He burried himself under Jaebum’s duvet, extremely glad he’d decided against wearing his lucky but childish Buzz Lightyear boxers. Jaebum snaked an arm around his waist from behind and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“We can still make out if you want?” He murmured. Jinyoung’s ears plucked up at this. He rolled over so they were facing each other. Jaebum took Jinyoung’s chin between his fingers and pulled him in for a lazy kiss, both of their eyes fluttering shut. They kissed for what felt like ages, wet and sloppy, but nice. As their lips slotted together, Jinyoung felt a warmth spread through his chest. It was a warmth he’d felt before but he didn’t know when or where it came from.

Jinyoung, on occasion, would say something dirty aloud unintentionally, drawing laughs from Jaebum’s throat. The two of them fell asleep in their boxers and shirts, curled up in Jaebum’s bed.

 

***

 

When Jinyoung woke up the next morning, he struggled to open his eyes due to the pounding headache and bright light streaming in through the window.

“Fuck…” He mumbled to himself, cupping his face with a hand. He heard the slow rising and falling of breath behind him and sat up, finally remembering where he was. He let his eyes adjust before looking down at Jaebum who was still peacefully sleeping. Jinyoung thought back to last night and smiled, blushing a little at how careful Jaebum had been with him. Ugh, he hated feeling like this, like he had an actual crush on somebody.

Discarding his thoughts, he got up and out of the bed (carefully so as not to wake Jaebum up) and headed to the ensuite bathroom, running himself a shower. There was a feeling in his gut, a heavy and anxious feeling, one he couldn’t shake, but he tried to ignore it as best as he could. He stood under the warm spray, trying to wash away his anxiety and painful headache.

When he left the shower, there was no sign of Jaebum in the bed. He pulled on yesterday's clothes (borrowing Jaebum’s spray deodorant to mask the smell of alcohol) and walked out into the main living area. He spotted Jaebum over by the kitchen unit.

“Smells good, whatcha cooking?”

Jaebum looked up at him in surprise, then looked back down at the stove.

“Just an omelette. Do you want one as well?”

“Yeah, I’d love one thanks.” The two of them exchanged smiles and Jinyoung went to go flick through the magazines residing on Jaebum’s breakfast bar.

  

They chatted over breakfast, Jinyoung laughing at Jaebum’s failed attempts to throw and catch cherry tomatoes in his mouth.

“Thanks, by the way.” Jinyoung mumbled quietly across the table. Jaebum looked at him quizzically.

“For…?”

“Not doing anything with me last night. I mean, I’m sure I wouldn’t have regretted it, but it means a lot that you would look out for me like that. Even though I probably spent the whole night embarrassing you.” He explained, poking at the cooling remains of his food with a fork. Jaebum just smiled and looked down at his own plate in silence. They finished up their meals and Jaebum put away the dishes.

 

***

 

“I really have to leave now, it’s almost 5.” Jinyoung said forlornly as he pulled his coat on. Jaebum sighed. He’d been acting sort of weird ever since Jinyoung mentioned going home. He’d been avoiding eye contact and kept shuffling awkwardly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, trying to persuade Jinyoung to stay. Jaebum followed him over to the door, and pulled him in for a quick goodbye kiss.

“Sorry.” He apologised, cheeks turning pink. Jinyoung could feel himself blushing and decided to depart before he was roped into staying even longer.

He practically skipped half the way home, choosing to walk at a normal pace instead of speeding off for once. The sun was shining, even though the air was still nippy, and he smiled to himself as he played the night over and over in his head. Ugh, why did he always get so sappy after spending time with Jaebum? It was like he’d melted into a pool of cheesy omelettes and balcony stargazing. Somehow he knew this wasn’t going to last very long.

 

When he got back to his apartment, the last thing he expected was for it to look like it had been ransacked. The bed sheets were crumpled on the floor and there were clothes strewn everywhere, almost all of his cupboards and drawers hanging open. His eyes reluctantly trailed over to his closet. The doors were shut but if the clothes on the floor were anything to go by, they certainly weren’t locked. With a deep breath he walked over and tentatively reached for one of the handles. He pulled it open and felt the anger and rage bubble up inside him as his eyes fell on the empty spot where his painting had once been. It was gone. It was fucking gone.

He searched the rest of his apartment for any signs of a break in, or anything else being taken, but he couldn’t find anything. It wasn’t like he could call the police, what would he say? ‘Oh hey yeah um somebody got into my apartment and stole the expensive painting I burgled from somebody else’s house’, fat chance. He yanked on his hair in frustration and kicked his bin, sending it flying into the wall.

 _Think, think, think, who could’ve taken it?_ He thought to himself, rubbing his face as he tried to figure this out. Suddenly something clicked. Something in his head, like a switch being flicked. There was no way? Surely? He’d been out with him the whole night, there was no way it could’ve been Jaebum. No fucking way. But it did make sense… He’d certainly gotten Jinyoung out of the way overnight, urging him to stay over, but what would his motive have been? How would he have even known Jinyoung even had the painting? The only person who knew was-

“JB.” Jinyoung muttered under his breath. He clenched his fists and stared at the ground, eyes hard and cold. And that’s when it him.

Those lips, that kiss, no wonder it was so fucking familiar. He was so stupid, so fucking stupid, it was obvious from the start. The injured leg, it all made so much sense. There was no way Jaebum actually liked him, the whole thing had been a ploy to get him to trip up.

_Congratulations JB, you got me._

 

_***_

 

Jinyoung could barely contain his anger as he sprinted back to Jaebum’s apartment. He didn’t think he’d ever run this fast in his life.

When he finally got there, he hammered on the door, practically fuming. Jaebum answered the door, glass of water in hand.

“What is it now Yugyeo-” He started, sentence dwindling as his eyes fell on Jinyoung. He obviously clocked what was going on because he tried to shut the door on him but Jinyoung was too fast, shoving it open and knocking the glass out of Jaebum’s hand. It smashed on the ground next to them and Jaebum put his hands out in front of him, backing away.

“Listen, Jinyoung-”

“Where. Is. It.” Jinyoung growled.

“I- I don’t know what you’re-”

“Don’t play fucking dumb with me, Jaebum!” He shouted, thumping his hand against the wall to his right. Jaebum’s eyes narrowed as he reached his hand to the side. Suddenly, the (what Jinyoung had thought to be) decorative, metal art pieces on Jaebum’s mantelpiece were in his hand, taking the shape of a metal rod.

“I should’ve known it was you.” Jinyoung all but spat, shooting daggers at Jaebum. “How did you find me?”

“By accident. I didn’t realise it was you at first, but you seemed familiar, and I thought there was something off about your story." Jaebum explained, holding the rod out in front of him for protection. "So I asked Youngjae if there was anybody at JYP publishing called Park Jinyoung, besides the owner, and he poked around a bit. You haven’t worked there for years. After I kissed you, I knew who you were. I knew I was kissing Junior.”

Jinyoung let out a bitter laugh.

“Ah, right. I should’ve known. So that whole ‘not wanting to take advantage of me’ thing, that was a lie, yeah? You just realised that the drunk guy in your bed was the thief you were after. I can’t say I blame you.”

Jaebum’s expression flickered.

“Jinyoung-”

“No, don’t. You know what? Shut up. Tell me where the fucking painting is.”

“It’s not here.”

“What?”

“It’s not here. I’m not lying.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because think about it. I obviously got somebody else to take it back for me, do you think I’d really be stupid enough to bring it back here? To the place where you were just staying? I mean I’d obviously be a prime suspect, I’m not going to keep incriminating evidence here.”

It made sense, and something about the way Jaebum said it made Jinyoung believe he was telling the truth.

His mind was racing and he had no clue what to do. The painting was gone. Jaebum was to blame.

He noticed Jaebum’s attention slip and decided to pounce, shoving him into the wall behind him as quickly as he could. The metal rod clattered to the floor. He had Jaebum pinned, forearms pressed to the cool surface, unable to move.

“You can’t manipulate metal like this. You have to touch it. Give me one reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.” He whispered, grip unrelenting, staring directly into Jaebum’s eyes.

“Because that isn’t you, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung tried to assess the situation with a clear head but all he could think about was the first time he’d met Jaebum as Jaebum, not JB.

“You don’t know me.” He hissed. Jaebum frowned.

“Yes I do. We may look and sound different without our disguises on, but I know what you’re like, mask on and off.”

Jinyoung hated him, he hated him for being right, he hated him so much it hurt. It hurt knowing the guy he thought he could  _maybe_ even trust with his secret had stabbed him square in the back.

“I hate you so fucking much.”

Jaebum didn’t respond. Jinyoung could feel tears welling in his eyes and put a little more pressure into his grasp on Jaebum’s wrists.

 

“You know, you didn’t have to do that. You didn’t have to take me on a date and kiss me and make me breakfast. You can do what you do, you can protect whoever the fuck you’re protecting, but you didn’t have to rope me into it like that.” He was seething as his volume rose. Jaebum’s brows knitted together and he spoke, voice meek.

“I didn’t just do this for me, you know, I-”

“Then what the fuck did you do it for?!” Jinyoung yelled in interruption, voice cracking and cutting through the silence.

“For you!” Jaebum shouted back, the hurt evident in his voice. “I did it for you, you selfish fucking idiot!”

Jinyoung just stared at him, dumbstruck.

“You don’t know who I work for, you don’t know what he’s capable of, Jinyoung, and I know I’m not exactly supposed to care about what happens to you, but I do. You have to understand that your actions have fucking consequences. Grow the fuck up and stop acting like everybody’s out to fucking get you.”

Jinyoung could feel his lip quivering. He wouldn’t let Jaebum do this to him.

“Do whatever you want, Jaebum, but don’t pretend for a _second_ that you actually care about me or what happens to me.”

“But I do-”

“No you don’t. Be quiet. You don't know anything about me. Just be fucking quiet.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaebum snarled, eyes meeting Jinyoung’s. “Make me.”

Jinyoung glared back at him, teeth clenched. “You know what, Jaebum? You’re so fucking full of yourself. You take what you have for granted. You don’t know what I’ve been through, you don’t know my motives, so please for God’s sake stop pitying me. I don’t need yours or anybody else’s pity.”

“Well maybe if _you_ weren’t so arrogant you’d actually foolproof your plans, instead of relying on skill and pure dumb luck.” Jaebum shot back.

“You’re such a douche, y’know that?!” Jinyoung sneered, inching closer to his opponent’s face.

“Can’t be nearly as bad as you.”

“I _hate_ you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jaebum.”

Jinyoung sealed the gap between them, lips crashing against Jaebum’s, hands finding their way into his hair. Jaebum kissed back fervently, his hands moving to cup Jinyoung’s cheek and hold his neck steady. The kiss was rough and hungry, the two of them devouring each other’s lips, only parting ways when there was no air left in their lungs.

“I hate you so much.” Jinyoung whispered before attacking Jaebum’s lips again, groaning as the other slid his tongue into his mouth. He could feel it building up in him, the want, and he realised how much and how sorely he’d missed this. He grasped at Jaebum’s hair, tugging at the strands between his fingers, desperate for as much as he could get. He felt Jaebum’s hands slip down to grab as his ass, pulling him closer.

He could feel Jaebum’s crotch pressed against his and, fuck, it felt so good. Soon enough Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore and he guided Jaebum towards the bed before pushing him back onto it. He climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, pressing kisses to the corner of Jaebum’s mouth. It was intense and it was frantic, Jinyoung couldn’t tell if he was hot with anger or arousal, but he knew that he just needed Jaebum to fuck the shit out of him. Jaebum bit down on Jinyoung’s lower lip, earning a whine from the younger as he continued to work his way along Jinyoung’s jaw. His teeth grazed Jinyoung’s neck and Jinyoung felt his eyes roll back into his head, suppressing a moan as they did.

Suddenly, Jaebum flipped them, leaving Jinyoung on his back with Jaebum on top of him. Jinyoung fisted his hands in Jaebum’s shirt, pulling him closer, capturing his lips in another kiss, until Jaebum started sucking and biting at his collar bones. Jinyoung mewled and bucked up into Jaebum, their crotches grinding against each other, creating a gratifying friction.

“Mmf, JB…” He groaned, head falling back against the pillow.

“Call me Jaebum.” He breathed into Jinyoung’s ear, causing him to shudder under his touch.

“Jaebum, If you don’t fuck me right now I think I’m going to lose my mind.” He gasped, jolting as Jaebum ground his pelvis down. Jaebum smirked and licked his lips, dragging himself up and off the bed.

He yanked his shirt over his head, giving Jinyoung an eyeful of his torso, before getting to work on his jeans. Jinyoung had never actually seen Jaebum naked, they’d only messed about half-clothed at best. He’d also never seen his face properly while doing it either. First time for everything.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Jinyoung whined, lying back against the duvet and shucking his trousers off best he could. Part of him wanted to suck Jaebum’s dick, another part still kind of wanted to punch Jaebum square in the jaw, but mostly he just wanted Jaebum’s weight on top of him, thrusting into him.

Jinyoung let out a string of lewd whimpers as Jaebum pushed his legs up and ducked his head, latching his mouth onto the soft skin of Jinyoung’s inner thigh.

“F-fuck…” He breathed, swiping his hair out of the way as he peered down at Jaebum between his legs, naked except for a pair of black boxers.

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help thinking that he might be able to come just from Jaebum biting at his flesh but, with a gasp, he yanked on Jaebum’s hair to stop him. Jinyoung’s thighs were already staining purple with bruises and the sight made him want kiss Jaebum hard but he held it in.

“Let me blow you…” he rasped, eyes already feeling heavy with want. Jaebum pulled back and stood up, reaching for one of the condom packets. He tore it open with his teeth and tugged his boxers off, his hard-on standing tall and proud for Jinyoung to see. There was already a bead of precome leaking from the tip and the sight made Jinyoung gulp, a rush of blood headed straight to his crotch.

Jaebum rolled the condom on as Jinyoung waited expectantly at the side of the bed, practically on all fours.

He couldn’t control the shiver that flowed through his body when faced with Jaebum’s dick, inches in front of his face. He glanced up at Jaebum as if to ask for permission, who just nodded in response, and got to work. He licked a tentative strip along the underside of Jaebum’s cock, swiping his tongue over the head as he did so. Jaebum groaned and subconsciously laced his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. This wasn’t Jinyoung’s first time doing this, not even to Jaebum, but he felt more nervous than last time. Maybe it was because this time he wasn’t doing it as Junior, he was doing it as Jinyoung.

He took Jaebum into his mouth, forcing in as much as he could. Thank God Jinyoung’s gag reflex was practically non-existent (something Jackson had always said he envied) because he could feel Jaebum’s tip brush the back of his throat as he hollowed out his cheeks.

Jaebum moaned loudly and tugged on Jinyoung’s hair.

He fucked Jinyoung’s mouth as Jinyoung gripped his thighs, humming around Jaebum’s length.

“Fuck, Jinyoung, I’m close-” Jaebum murmured and Jinyoung pulled off of him with a ‘pop’. Jaebum whined and his brows furrowed as Jinyoung smirked up at him, sticking his tongue out a little.

“You’re not coming until you fuck me-- hard.” He whispered, laying back on the bed and parting his legs a little to tempt the older man. Jaebum grabbed the lube from his bedside, almost dropping it as he did, and squeezed it onto his fingers.

“How much prep do you need?” He asked, spreading Jinyoung’s legs with his clean hand. He was towering over Jinyoung and it was so good, seeing the younger below him, desperate and pink-faced.

“Not a lot. I like it rough.” He grinned and Jaebum honest to God thought he felt his heart lurch.

Jaebum stretched him open, slowly, with one finger at first, then two, then three. Jinyoung was mewling and Jaebum wasn’t sure he’d ever heard something so good, something that sent shocks straight to his dick. Jinyoung could feel the burn of 3 fingers and tried to focus on something else. He’d had a lot of experience, so it was nowhere near as painful as his first time, but he still found himself having to get used to the stretch.

“Fuck me...right...now.” He panted, draping his arm across his face as he bit down on his lip. With a nod, Jaebum lined up his dick against Jinyoung’s entrance and pushed forward, slow at first and then all at once. The look on Jinyoung’s face was pure bliss, like he was enraptured by ecstasy.

“Faster.” He mumbled incoherently and Jaebum obeyed, increasing his pace. Not to brag or anything, but Jaebum knew he was good in bed, and by the looks and sounds of it, Jinyoung agreed. Jinyoung felt like he was made for this, the dirty words that fell out of his mouth with ease and the lewd noises he made when Jaebum would do something he liked.

He pulled Jaebum down for a kiss and carded his hands through his hair, jerking it upwards as Jaebum hit his prostate.

“Oh my- fuck, do that again.”

Jaebum did it again (and again and again), fucking into him with reckless abandon while he pinned Jinyoungs wrists to the mattress. The feeling between them was electric, amplified by the argument they'd had prior.

“God, you’re so tight.” Jaebum commented as he bucked forwards again. "So..fucking...bad and dirty."

Jinyoung came, clutching Jaebum’s back and moaning his name like a prayer as he did. Jaebum followed soon after, shooting into the condom inside Jinyoung, breathing heavily into his shoulder.

The two of them gasped for air, exchanging looks through lidded eyes, a small smile shared between them.

“Wow that was good.” Jinyoung chuckled lightly, flopping back on the bed as Jaebum eased out of him. They cleaned up fairly quickly and Jaebum noticed the scratch marks on his back as he showered.

When he got back into bed, Jinyoung was already passed out asleep, hair still damp from his own shower. He looked a lot more peaceful like this, without all the burden and the anger. Something had obviously gone wrong in Jinyoung’s life and Jaebum wasn’t sure what it was but part of him wanted to help. He didn’t want anyone to have to steal for a living, let alone somebody who he’d grown to know over the past few months. He drifted off to sleep facing Jinyoung, their hands next to one another.

 

 

***

 

When Jinyoung woke up, he was pissed off. He looked beside him and saw Jaebum lying asleep, shirtless. It was such a stupid move, leaving himself open and vulnerable around his arch nemesis, but there’s something about the hickies littering Jaebum’s neck and chest, marks that match the one’s on Jinyoung’s thighs, that made Jinyoung sure he couldn’t hurt Jaebum right now.

He didn’t know how to feel really. He’d liked Jaebum, he thought he was wonderful, but he hated JB and almost everything he stood for. It was a mess, it was confusing. He hated JB, he liked Jaebum, he found them both hot as fuck, but he didn’t know who he could trust. Regardless, if he didn’t get that painting back as soon as possible, he was gonna be in big trouble. What was he doing?! Wasting his time sucking Jaebum’s dick when he should’ve been searching for a way to steal back the painting.

He took one last look at Jaebum’s figure, eyes squeezed shut, jaw slightly lopsided, and got out of the bed. He fumbled around for his clothes from last night and pulled them on, not proud of the sense of familiarity the situation gave him. This was 2 nights in a row he’d spent at Jaebum’s house. He left without a sound, really, refusing to tell Jaebum what he was doing. He needed to figure out a way to get into that mansion again without being caught, and then find a place to hide it, now that Jaebum knew where he lived.

  

Once he was home he hit the drawing board and got to work. Since he’d been inside before and he had floor plans, it shouldn’t be too difficult, but Jinyoung didn’t know what kind of security they’d installed since his last break in. Or maybe JB _was_ their security.

He directed his thoughts away from Jaebum and honed his focus in on the plan. Eventually he came up with something half decent and went about foolproofing it. All it would involve doing would be knocking out a few guards, lock picking and lots of running. He got up and wandered over to his kitchen, looking at the single chair perched behind the dining table (if you could call it that).

The next thing he knew, there was blood dripping from his knuckles and a hole in his cheap, plaster wall.

 

***

 

When Jaebum woke up alone, he couldn’t say he was surprised. Sure, he didn’t dismiss the way his heart sank, but he had to admit it was obvious Jinyoung was never going to stay. He couldn’t figure out quite what had lead to making out, one minute they’d been screaming in each other’s faces and the next they were kissing. But it had just made sense. There was no doubt that Jinyoung would try to figure out a way to get that painting back and Jaebum sighed to himself, reluctant to think of a way to stop him.

But if he didn’t stop him, somebody else would, and they might not be as nice. He forced himself out of bed and caught a glimpse of his body in the mirror, turning to face it directly. There were markings all over his neck, desperate ones, and he raised his hand to trace them gently with his fingertips. He could remember what it felt like to have Jinyoung’s mouth all over him and he yearned for the feeling again. His and Junior’s relationship had always been complicated but all this shit with him as Jinyoung? More fucking complicated than nuclear astrophysics.

Knowing Jinyoung, knowing Junior, he’d be trying to think of a way to get that painting back. There was no way the owner would let it get taken a 2nd time, then again, they didn’t know anything about Jinyoung’s super speed powers…

He got himself dressed begrudgingly, throwing on random clothes, too dejected to properly care about how he looked. His phone went off. He glanced at the unfamiliar number on the screen and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. With a single hand, he grabbed it and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Jaebum.”

 

***

 

Jinyoung crept along the dim streets in his all black attire, glad that nobody was really out and about at this time. He would’ve sprinted but there was always the chance that somebody would notice him, and it would be deemed far more suspicious than some random guy walking home in the early hours of the morning. He deliberately staggered a little so that if anybody did spot him, they’d think he was a drunkard just making his way back. He was going to get that painting, one way or another.

He finally reached the mansion. It was vast and there was a large front gate, protected by at least one guard, 24/7. There was no way in through the front, that was for sure. Jinyoung was however fairly sure that he couldn’t use his last route, considering it had been very complicated and involved blowing a door off it’s hinges, not to mention they would’ve proofed it by now.

He sneaked round the back of the building, the daunting wall standing high around it, barbed wire decorating the flatter surface on top. Thankfully, after poking around a bit, Jinyoung had managed to acquire city sewage maps and had figured out a way into the mansion’s basement. However, the painting was (usually) stored in one of the higher floors of the house, meaning he’d have to internally work his way up without getting caught. His speed helped with that massively but he wasn’t invisible and he couldn’t walk through walls. It was going to be hard.

 

After heaving one of the sewage caps up, Jinyoung managed to get himself into the sewers. It was disgusting and it smelled awful but at least it granted him safe passage. Or at least he hoped it would.

Following his map, he finally ended up in the depths of the mansion, ankles wet and body cold. Never again was he going to use the sewers as a method of transport.

He pulled himself up and slowly worked his way to the staircase leading up to a door. Judging by the floor plans of the building, outside he would find a corridor leading to the main bottom floor of the house. Thankfully it exited into a fairly secluded area containing a lift and some cupboards, mostly an area only cleaning staff would visit. He just needed to make it to the 5th floor.

The journey up was okay, only encountering a few guards, two of which didn’t notice him and one of which was currently lying unconscious in a broom closet. He eventually found himself in the corridor he’d been in not too long ago. The door at the end had been replaced but there were huge chains and a large padlock guarding it now, a lot harder to break through.

Jinyoung drew his lock-picking kit out of his satchel and got to work on the lock. It was a lot harder than most locks (probably more expensive too) so it took him a while but eventually he got it off. This all seemed a little too easy, but maybe he was just that good. He pushed the door open tentatively and peered through the gap it created. There didn’t seem to be anybody inside. He took a step into the room and spotted a large safe in the far corner, one that hadn’t been there before. It was definitely big enough to store a painting in so it was his best bet.

He strode over to it, careful to watch out for security cameras. He was pretty sure he’d disabled all the cameras anyway when he broke into the control room on the 4th floor, but you could never be too careful. Kneeling down in the front of the safe, he pressed his ear to the door and knocked the side of it. He could definitely hear the presence of something within it and decided to start figuring out the code. He didn’t have as much experience with codes as he did locks, so it took longer than he wanted, but it was all worth it when the safe opened to reveal the painting. His painting. Just as he was reaching out a hand to grab the painting, a loud siren went off, blaring in his ears, and a metal shutter came down over the door behind him.

“Shit” He cursed, turning to see the red trip laser he’d carelessly crossed without regard. Fuck! He should’ve been more careful. Before he could do anything, a murky green fog wafted in from the vents and Jinyoung could feel himself getting drowsy, a little lightheaded. The only thing he remembered before falling to the floor and passing out was the sound of guards shouting and the painting being ripped out of his hands. Of course it was too fucking easy.

 

***

 

When Jinyoung regained consciousness, all he could see was darkness. He was in a very dim lit room and he felt disorientated. He tried to move his arms only to realise he’d been strapped to a chair and there was a gag over his mouth. He could move his head, though, so he looked around, trying to find any sign of life. He didn’t know where he was, this didn’t look like the basement, and he didn’t know if he’d ever make it out. The rope and tape around his legs was too tight for him to use his speed powers so he just gave up after wriggling about for a few minutes.

“Hmmwlw?” He asked, muffled, calling out ‘hello?’ for any reply. None came.

Just when he was about to give up calling for someone, a door cracked open, light streaming in. About 3 guards walked in, all armed, followed by a figure that Jinyoung couldn’t make out. 2 of the guards came over to him and harshly ripped the tape off of his mouth.

“Aish,” He hissed, frowning deeply as he tried to recognise the person in the dark.

“Park Jinyoung,” The figure spoke, his voice sounding weirdly familiar.

“Yes?” Jinyoung answered, eyes narrowed. The figure laughed before stepping out into the light and Jinyoung’s face fell.

 “Oh, so you remember me then.” JYP smiled as he stood in front of Jinyoung, hands held behind his back. “I remember when you worked for my publishing company. Always a weird one you were.” He chuckled, taking a step closer to Jinyoung.

“JYP?” Jinyoung asked incredulously. “I was stealing from you? I thought you lived in the centre of the city?”

JYP grinned and shook his head. “I do. This is my other home. I have many.”

Jinyoung gulped and looked around for help, but there was nothing he could do.

“Don’t worry Jinyoung, I’m not here to kill you.” JYP said nonchalantly, edging forward. “I’m here to make you an offer you can’t refuse.”

Somehow, Jinyoung felt like that was a threat.

“What do you want from me?” He spat, glaring at JYP straight in the eyes. JYP just cocked his head to the side with a laugh.

“I want you to join my team.”

Jinyoung did a double take. JYP wanted him on his 'team'?

“What?”

“You heard me. I need a good thief on my side, to steal something important for me, and you’re the perfect candidate. You stole from _me_ , which shows you’re good.”

“What’s the catch?” He asked suspiciously. JYP smiled menacingly, fiddling with his cufflinks.

“I just need you to dispose of my current method of security. Won’t be difficult, it’ll be over in no time. It hasn’t really been working out for me and I think I need to try something new.” He explained, clapping his hands and gesturing to the door, causing his men to march over.

“What method of security?” Jinyoung asked quizzically. He noticed the three men drag something over but he didn’t get a good look at it until it was lying in front of him, bleeding.

 

“Jaebum?!” The panic and shock combined in his voice was obvious and JYP let out a hearty laugh.

“I see you’re on a first name basis then.”

Jaebum was sprawled out at Jinyoung’s feet, arms tied securely behind his back, tape over his mouth, blood oozing from the wounds on his face. His legs were bound too and there was swelling around his eye, a gash across the bridge of his nose. He looked terrible.

Jaebum looked up at him as best as he could through the state his eyes were in and Jinyoung saw fear, he saw desperation.

“You see, Jinyoung, Jaebum disobeyed me. First of all he was getting lazy. The fact that he even let my painting get stolen in the first place is unforgivable, but then he goes and fraternizes with the enemy? Tut tut.” The entire presence of JYP was terrifying, the way he spoke like this was all a game when he had the capability to kill everyone in the room.

“Jaebum here is too sentimental. He gets attached too easily and I should’ve ended him long ago. Now I want to give you the opportunity to do it, to show me you’re serious about this position. If you don’t, I’ll shoot you. Plain and simple. Your choice.”

He withdrew a gun and stepped over Jaebum, holding it out to Jinyoung. Jinyoung bit his lip and stared at the weapon in front of him, and then down at Jaebum. The other looked so vulnerable and so weak, in a way Jinyoung had never even seen him.

“If I shoot him you’ll really let me go?” He looked up at JYP, who nodded in response.

“You have my word.”

A guard came over and detached Jinyoung’s arms, allowing him to pick up the gun and feel its weight in his hands.

He pointed it at Jaebum and saw him whimper at the other end of the barrel, shaking his head and wriggling around. One of the guards kicked him to get him to still, and stepped on his leg for good measure. Jaebum just shut his eyes and cried out of fear, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Just do it Jinyoung. Once this is over you can go back, I can buy you everything you’ll ever need. You can have everything.”

Jinyoung bit down hard on his lip till he could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Jaebum looked ready to accept death, muttering something to himself underneath the tape.

“Just one pull of the trigger, Jinyoung, you can do it.”

Jinyoung's hands were shaking and he wasn't even sure he could aim straight. JYP leaned into him.

"I know it must've felt good, being with Jaebum, but he doesn't care about you. I've seen the things he's done in the name of justice, when his pay check from me has been large enough, you're nothing to him. Just a pastime, a hobby. Dispose of him, Jinyoung. Give him the ending he deserves. I'll pay off all your debt and more, I just need to know I can trust you." 

Jinyoung took a deep breath and cocked the gun, resting his finger on the trigger. Jaebum was  _so_ weak at his feet, eyes practically begging for mercy, and it made Jinyoung sick to his stomach. Seeing  _his_ JB like this, the same man who had defeated him over and over again, was insulting. He made his decision. 

A gunshot sounded and the gun fell to the floor.

Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung in shock and mild horror as JYP’s body crashed to the concrete, blood pouring from his head. At once the guards were on him, restraining his arms and cuffing him round the head with nightsticks, beating the shit out of him with blow after blow. Jaebum had to do something, so when he spotted the metal chains lying nearby, he shuffled over to them.

All it required was a touch to activate his ability and he had full control of the chains, sending them over to the unexpecting guards and pulling them off Jinyoung. He fought with the metal, tripping the guards up and injuring them all with one long chain. The metal snaked and swerved, dodging attempts to grab it as it knocked people out with full force. One of the guards screamed in pain as the large chain wrapped itself around his leg, squeezing hard until there was a satisfying 'crunch'. It was quite an incredible sight if Jinyoung had to admit it. Jaebum’s power had always been pretty fucking cool.

 

While they were all sprawled on the floor, dazed and confused, Jaebum managed to wriggle his hands out of their restraints. Once his hands were free, he got to work on his feet and mouth. He noticed some of the guards stir and kicked them just for good measure.

He rushed over to Jinyoung, whose head had lolled to the side, lip bleeding violently, and started untying him in a panic.

“Are you okay?” He asked, brows raised in concern. Jinyoung laughed darkly.

“I just killed a man and my face probably looks mangled. I have to say, I’ve been better.”

“This isn’t the fucking time for sarcasm, Jinyoung.” Jaebum muttered as he managed to release Jinyoung's legs.

He helped Jinyoung stand, supporting his bodyweight as he searched for an exit.

“I don’t know how long we have or where exactly we are, shit.”

“I’m sorry. If I wasn’t so injured we could’ve used my speed to get out.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” Jaebum reminded him. “Hey, I think I see light over there!”

They made their way over to a small crack of light at the back of the warehouse and Jinyoung noticed the faint outline of a door.

“There’s no handle…” He noticed with a frown.

“Ugh we don’t have time for this!” Jaebum said before taking a step back and suddenly thrusting his leg forwards as hard as he could, kicking the door open in one go. Jinyoung looked at him awestruck, but Jaebum didn’t seem to notice.

 

***

 

It didn’t take long to realise they were in the city, not too far from the mansion itself, and that getting home wouldn’t be much of a problem. The issue was that Jinyoung didn’t even have the painting, JYP was dead and they weren’t sure if there was evidence at the crime scene.

“Where are we going?” Jinyoung asked. He could feel the bruises on his face starting to form and it was getting harder to see out of the swell of his left eye.

“My apartment. It’s nearby.”

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Jinyoung questioned, trying to nibble at his lip only to wince at the pain it brought him.

“Fuck you’re right. Let’s go to the park then?” He suggested. The idea wasn’t appealing but Jinyoung didn’t have anything better.

“Sure.”

  

The two of them collapsed on the ground under a tree, taking deep breaths and trying to come to terms with what had happened.

“You were right.” Jinyoung spoke, his voice cold and void of emotion.

Jaebum quirked a brow and turned his head.

“About what?”

“It isn’t me. Killing. I’ve never killed anyone before, not directly anyway. And now I’m a murderer.”

Jaebum frowned deeply and turned back to face the sky. He was glad that 3am strolls through the park weren’t a thing and that there was nobody around to hear them.

“You aren’t a murderer. You didn’t have a choice.”

“I did.”

“Well it was kill him, kill me or be killed. Either way that’s life or death. And thank you for not killing me, by the way.”

Jinyoung sighed.

“I couldn’t kill you even if I tried, I don’t think.”

There was a pause.

“Jinyoung, please don’t go back to that life.”

“I have to.”

“No you don’t. Think about it, we can get jobs, real jobs that don’t involve risking our lives and loved ones. I can’t stop you but I’m never going back. I almost forgot what I was even fighting for after JYP hired me.”

Jinyoung sighed again.

“I don’t want to go back. I want to start over. If I get out of this without going to jail, I just want a fresh start.”

Jaebum chuckled and rested his hand beside Jinyoung’s.

“Same.”

Jinyoung felt the warm brush of Jaebum’s skin against his own and, even if only for a moment, things felt like they were gonna be okay.

Jinyoung drifted off like that. Hand next to Jaebum’s on the grass, the dull ache of his face hardly deterring sleep.

 

***

 

When he woke up, Jackson’s face was above him, and a hand was in his hair.

“Jackson?” He mumbled blearily, shielding his eyes from the sunlight pouring in through Jackson’s large windows.

“Thank God you’re awake. Don’t ever do that to me again, you idiot.”

Jinyoung sat up in confusion. “Huh?”

“Jaebum told me everything.”

Jinyoung froze up, eyes stuck on Jackson. Surely he wouldn’t have?

“He came by last night with you in his arms and the two of you looked like shit. I asked what happened and he said you got into a tussle with a gang and they outnumbered you and beat the shit out of you. Jaebum can handle himself, Jinyoung, but you can’t. I was so worried. What if they’d injured you really badly?!”

Jinyoung breathed a sigh of relief that Jaebum had made up a pretty decent cover story. He put on an apologetic expression (that still felt half real) and leaned into Jackson.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, it was stupid and dangerous. Thank you for letting me sleep here.”

Jackson huffed but wrapped his arms around Jinyoung nonetheless, trying his best not to hurt him.

 

“Where is Jaebum?”

“He went out to get coffee. Let’s hope he doesn’t give anyone a fright with his face. Honestly, about half of it is just one huge black eye.” Jackson muttered as he shook his head.

Jinyoung smiled to himself.

The two of them sat on Jackson’s couch as they watched the news. The reporter on the television swiftly changed topics and suddenly a picture of JYP’s face was up on the screen. Jinyoung almost felt his heart stop.

“In other news, famous publishing company, JYP Publishing, get’s taken over by founder Park Jinyoung’s wife, Seo Yoonjeong, after he was found dead this morning. She reportedly found him in his office, unconscious, after having had a heart attack during the middle of the night. I’m sure this death will come as a shock to all but according to Ms.Seo, publishing plans will still go ahead. The funeral is already being arranged.”

“Holy shit…” Jackson breathed, switching the channel to something more upbeat. Jinyoung couldn’t even tell what he was feeling. He was relieved, of course, that the murder seemed to have been covered up, but he was also shocked and guilty and part of him wanted to throw up.

There was a loud knock and Jackson went to get it, Jaebum tumbling through the door with three coffees and a bag of bagels in hand. Jinyoung took in his face. It looked better than yesterday now that all the blood was gone, but it was bruised and the cuts were starting to scab over. There was swelling at the side of his lip and around his eye.

“Did you guys hear about JYP?!” He asked, stare falling to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung nodded with wide eyes.

“He was pretty young as well. He must’ve had a heart condition or something.”

The silent question shared between Jinyoung and Jaebum was simple: did we get away with it?

  

The three of them spent the day together, Jackson tending to their injuries and calling Mark over to help.

“Okay we’re going out to buy some food for the four of us, please don’t hurt yourselves further or have sex while we’re gone.” Jackson warned them as he and Mark got ready to leave. Jinyoung agreed with a laugh and a demand for Jackson to get him his favourite sweet and sour chicken.

As soon as Mark and Jackson were gone, the room fell into an awkward silence.

Jaebum opened his mouth, as if to say something, when his phone went off. It was an unknown number and a feeling of dread slowly creeped over him as he answered.

“Hello?

“Im Jaebum?” The voice responded. It was a woman.

“Yes?” He replied warily.

“Hi, it’s Seo Yoonjeong here.”

Jaebum tensed up and Jinyoung shot him a look of concern.

“I- I can explai-” He began, mind racing, hands trembling.

“No need.” She replied. Something about her voice sounded… Happy? Pleased? Definitely not the way a mourning wife should sound.

“I know that you, and Park Jinyoung, killed my husband. I’m fully aware. But I’m not going to punish you for it. Because if you hadn’t done it, I would’ve done it myself eventually.”

Jaebum’s mouth fell open and he ignored Jinyoung’s loud and incessant questions.

“He was always a shady man, getting involved in illegal business, not to mention an awful husband. So I have to say thank you. However, I do hope you realise this means you’re fired.”

Jaebum was nodding before he realised she couldn’t see and replied with a sharp “Yes!”

“Good. Please refrain from contacting me again, and I shall do the same to you, and I wish you and Jinyoung the best luck in the future. You can live easy now, I’ve covered up the whole thing. You’ll never be found out.”

Jaebum released a deep breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding.

“Thank you so much m'am.”

“No, thank you. Farewell Im Jaebum.” She said before clicking off the line.

“Now can you tell me?!” Jinyoung all but yelled, gripping Jaebum’s shirt.

“That’s the weirdest fucking call I’ve ever received.”

  

Once the situation had been explained to Jinyoung, he too was in a state of disbelief.

“Fuck..” He gawked, hand on his head, raking through his hair like a pile of leaves.

“I know right.” Jaebum grinned. “You know what this means? We’re free. Like actually free. We can go home. We can start over.”

Jinyoung couldn’t contain the smile that broke out on his face, tears of happiness and relief welling in his eyes.

“I’m just so relieved I don’t have to go to prison.” He laughed, throwing his head back onto the couch. The two sat side-by-side, waiting for the return of their friends, and sighed. Things weren’t okay, and they weren’t going to be for a long while, but it was a start and neither of them were going to pass that up.

“Hey Jaebum?” Jinyoung licked his lips. Jaebum hummed in response.

“If I restart my life, y’know, new job and all… Do you wanna restart it with me?”

Jaebum turned to look at him.

“How do you mean?”

Jinyoung shrugged.

“I dunno. We could work together, we could sleep together, we could date, I’m not sure. I just want you to be in my life. I know we’ve had the weirdest relationship I’ll probably ever have but I can’t shake you, and that doesn’t happen a lot. But it’s up to you, of course. If you want to pack up and leave that’s fine as well.”

Jaebum’s surprise was obvious, but he embraced Jinyoung’s offer with open arms.

“I’d like that a lot, yeah.” He grinned. Jinyoung loved it when Jaebum smiled, his eyes narrowing and his birthmark becoming more noticeable.

 

The two of them plus Jackson and Mark ate dinner together and Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he’d ever been this happy. Well as happy as he could be with the pain of his injuries constantly nagging at him, but it was fine. He was alive, Jaebum was alive, his friends were alive and everything was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg thank u to whoever managed to read through that 15000 word trash heap, this really was just a very self indulgent fic which i needed to write for Reasons... its literally 5:30am here so excuse my proof reading, if u notice any mistakes or w/e pls let me know!!! it wasnt fleshed out very well and the smut was :/ but im used to simple Slice of Life fic pls dont expect a lot from me ty <3 i need 2 sleep now


End file.
